


Spain

by Oksana82



Category: Killing Eve
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-08 11:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oksana82/pseuds/Oksana82
Summary: Time has past since Rome . Eve and villanelle share a home together  only thing is that there not together but could they form a relationship.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

Seeing myself fix up wearing a beautiful dress and expensive make up I could hardly recognize myself I looked beautiful. After the incident in Rome Villanelle and I ran off to Spain. It's been 2 Years since Rome. Villanelle at the beginning was everything I could ask for but as time past my depression deepen all I did was sleep and cry. Each day during the first 6 months we arrived in Spain I became less and less of the woman Villanelle desired .

Her sweetness and patience turn to bitterness and anger. The insults and screaming came not too long after but what was crazy at the end of the day she couldn't and wouldn't leave me . Today present day a year later we shared a home and bed together . 

What's even more insane is that villanelle has a girlfriend but still sleeps next to me. I've tried separating myself from her multiple times but she always ends up laying next to me anywhere I go to sleep. Once just to test her I decided to sleep on our small couch in our room . 

I figured she would be happy to have our big king size bed to herself but i was wrong when I woke up in the morning Villanelle was on the floor sleeping beside the couch .

Times changed for the best I'm no longer a slobbing mess of tears.Therapy been a major help to me my mind and heart no longer drowns in sorrow and guilt and my nightmares of killing raymond doesn't affect me as much.

So sitting here looking at myself in the mirror seeing my progress .I feel and look better. There's no longer bags under my eyes , my hair doesn't look like a nest. my hair is better than ever I wear better clothes honestly I like this new me not the boring old me with a baggy clothes living a boring life. Time has been good to me it took awhile to get here but I feel good.

Villanelle behavior towards me has changed along the way . Before villanelle would place a pillow between us so she wouldn't have to touch me like I said during those six months I was a mess. Now I wake to villanelle arms around me with her face buried in my hair. Our relationship has never been define nor will it ever be. We are bonded in a sick twisted way . 

Lost in my thoughts our maid comes in the room "Miss eve breakfast is ready " I nod and give her a warm smile. I gather my stuff and head down stairs. Just like every morning villanelle downstairs teasing her girlfriend Laura . Laura was beautiful even I had a bit of a crush on her she came every morning to have breakfast with villanelle. "Good Morning" I say announcing myself. They both look up and smile I didn't mind Laura she was friendly and sweet but I wont lie I felt envy of her she had the woman that I loved.

While Laura was busy asking the maid if she could have more bacon villanelle took the chance to stare . Villanelle stare is chilling even more when there's desire behind them. 

I payed no mind to her why should I. She didn't love me at my worst so why should she have me when I'm in my best. Not a few seconds later Claudio comes in he comes over to me with his puppy eyes .

Claudio has a huge crush on me it wasn't hard to figure out id catch him staring at me and Everyday he would find any excuse to talk to me which I didn't mind he was kind . "Goodmorning eve sorry to bother but I picked some flowers from the garden for you I know how much you like them " his voice soft . I grab the flowers and give him a hug "Thank you Claudio " like always he blushes he shly looks down and nods his head. 

"Claudio I'm assuming you have a job to get back to " Villanelle growled . I smile at Claudio thanking him again I wave goodbye and he wanders off. Laura wraps her arms around villanelle.

" Don't be so mean to claudio he's just madly inlove with eve " she giggles. Villanelle glares down at her food

" Besides eve deserves to be loved claudio would be the perfect man for eve " laura continues . Agitated villanelle picks apart her pancakes .

"Eve doesnt need a man" villanelle grunts under her breath. I smirk "Than tell me villanelle what do I need than " I say with a teasing tone. Villanelle eyes turn cold  
" Eat your food eve " her voice stern.

Laura places kisses on villanelle cheek trying to get her in a better mood after awhile villanelle breaks a smile.

Finishing my breakfast I gather my stuff "You guys have a nice day I'm off to work." They look at me and smile here in spain you say goodbye with a side kiss on cheek. I walk towards Laura and side kiss her . I turn and face Villanelle I lean in Laura at that moment lowers down to tie her shoes. Villanelle takes the opportunity to actually place a silent and quick kiss on my lips.

I shake my head with disapproval and walk away with a smile while walking to my car I trace my fingers along my lips astonished how could a 2 second kiss feel so good ? 

Arriving home around 10 pm from work . I take a shower and lay out my outfit for tommorow . Villanelle was already laying in bed wearing black silky shorts and only wearing a sport bra browsing through channels for a movie. I couldn't help but stare at her toned body she was sprawled on her back her left arm extended on the side where I slept. Was it a invitation to cuddle? Did she expect me to lay on her arm Or would she pull her arm away once I came close. 

What would happen if we cuddled would we eventually end up making love?. No I couldn't . I refuse being villanelle side chick and Laura didn't deserve that shit either.

I grab a blanket from our closet and head to the living room it was best to avoid temptation. Not far down the hallway I hear villanelle "Eve where you going" her voice was annoyed. I knew better than to ignore her "I'll be in the living room" I reply.

Indulged in my favorite TV show I'm rudly distracted by villanelle walking back and forth from the kitchen to our room. The more impatient she became the more loud noises she would make.

"Villanelle for God sakes what do you want " I growled. Villanelle walks towards me "Come to bed " she replies softly. She extended her hand out but I ignore it "Alright Ill be there in a minute go on".

There was no winning with her I turn off the tv and walk towards our room villanelle not far from me closes the door behind us. Approaching our bed I'm startled by villanelle embrace . Villanelle grabs me from the back wrapping her arms around my waist she moves my hair to the side to kiss my neck . Her warm breath against my neck sends shock waves of desires to my core.

"I wanna have you so bad baby "Purring against my neck. I lean my head against her shoulder letting her have her way with me . it's so hard resisting her she knew how to touch her hands all over me paralyzed me.

Villanelle slowly untied my robe getting access to my bear skin.I close my eyes to cherish this moment when I get a flash back.

"Eve look at this mess " she pushes me aside . Her eye was full of anger and disgust "You pig you threw up on the bed these are expensive sheets!!" she yelled . I looked down ashamed tears falling down my face "I'm sorry Villanelle I couldn't help it I had a flashback of killing Raymond and I felt sick" I mutter.Villanelle grabs me hard by my shoulders "Get over it you pig I'm sick of your shit" she pushes me against the bed making me fall on my own vomit. 

My eyes shoot open automatically snapping me out of Villanelles spell. I rip her hands off me and glare at her"Don't touch me " I growl. I crawl to my side of bed clutching a pillow for comfort . I wanted to cry and scream but I held myself together I felt stupid for letting myself be touched by her after how she treated me .

Villanelle stood frozen and confused. She slides into bed shifting closer to me . Quickly I place a pillow between us "don't touch me leave me alone "my voice cracks and a tears rolls down my face . "I won't I'm sorry" she whispers softly. 

I wake up expecting villanelle arms around me but there not. Only thing was she had removed the pillow between us .Villanelle when asleep looked so peaceful and fragile to the point it melts my heart.The moment shatters when she wakes up and those soulless eyes look back at me. "Good morning eve" her voice gentle. I give her a faint smile and get up for a shower.

Feeling refreshed and ready for my day. I see villanelle still laying on the bed "Aren't you gonna get up Laura gonna be here any minute". Villanelle stays silent . I walk towards the door I feel her rush behind me i turn around just in time to see her reaching for me "No!!"I hiss. Villanelle desperate presses me against the door and kisses me. The way she kissed me told me how much she ached and desired me . I couldn't help it but kiss back I wanted her too but couldn't forgive her for the way she treated me. I push my hand against her chest breaking off the kiss creating a distance. 

"Eve please let me have you " villanelle drops down on her knees hugging my waist. I wasn't moved by this reaction I'm fully aware of her manipulations she uses to get what she wants. Her delicate features made it easy for her to create irresistible cute faces but I wasn't falling for it .

"Villanelle get up for godsakes" I try ripping her hands off my waist.

"Why don't you have compassion for me eve ?" Villanelle whispers. My heart sinks living with her those first few months the word compassion didn't exist for me so how could she expect it from me now .

I look down at her lifting her chin up. "Where was your compassion when you threw me in my own vomit or when you would yell at me to shut up while I would cry during the nights?".Villanelle eyes darted down and lets me go instantly I open the door enough to get out and hurry down stairs for breakfast.

I see laura like always in the breakfast table. "Good morning eve where's my beautiful Villanelle " her voice excited. Settling down regaining myself I look at her God she didn't deserve this shit if only she knew villanelle was in love with me and not her. Laura is the sweetest girl in the world and she fell for a lying deadbeat psychopath I guess both of us did. 

"Villanalle coming down any minute" I reply . Its's Friday and I dont work I told villanelle I do but only because Friday's I took the whole day spending it with Amy one of villanelle billionaire friends. Amy was amazing she was wealthy but humble unlike villanelle other snobby rich friends . Amy and I became good friends over time she was the only one there for me when I was going through my depression .

Amy was like the girl version of bill I swear they had the same sense of humor and she tease me the same way bill would it was strange. The only difference between my friendship with Bill and amy was that I've had sex with amy numerous times. I never saw bill in a sexual sense .

Amy makes me feel loved and wanted . I Swear that woman revived me with every soft touch and kiss she placed on my skin and I couldnt give that up especially not for villanelle the woman who looked at me with disgust when i was at my lowest. Today was Amy birthday so I needed time to stop by the store and buy some presents I gulp down my orange juice and head out. " Where are you going in such a hurry ?" Villanelle voice curious. Looking at her I see a glint of sadness villanelle of course couldn't show it to Laura "I'm late for work" I spit out. 

I give a side kiss to Laura but not to villanelle I knew better. Opening the front door Villanelle calls from behind  
"Your forgetting your phone eve " nodding my head I thank her. Not even my foot out the door villanelle grabs my hand "No goodbye kiss?" I roll my eyes and lean to give her a side kiss but like always villanelle moves her head at the the last second to where our lips meet. She deepens the kiss slipping her tongue inside my mouth I fight back a moan . Why did she feel so good?  
"Villanelle what's taking so long" Laura yelling. Pushing villanelle away I run out the door.

I spend the whole day with amy on beach we drinked and dine . Amy wanted a simple picnic on the beach for her birthday which was good for me . We ended the day on her Jacuzzi drinking martinis and making love . Amy like always begged me to stay over night but I reminded her that it was best if if I went home so not to raise suspicion. 

arriving home stumbling up the stairs to the front door .I notice many cars parked on the drive way "shit poker night" I mumble. Than it hits me that I'm wearing a elegant red dress . I was supposed to change back to my original clothes I left with this morning fuck and I'm drunk all the signs to prove I wasn't at work. Sneaking inside the music and voices of people hit me I sneak behind people without being notice and head upstairs. 

I stumble up the stairs and hide in one of the guest room we had. I couldn't go to the bed room afraid to find villanelle there. Laying back my head spins even faster than before I knew eventually I had to change into fresh clothes but right now I'll just lay here a bit to rest.

I awake to villanelle voice telling the maid to bring breakfast up stairs. Sitting up I realize I'm naked under the sheets the room smelled awful .I lean over to and see bucket near the bed filled with vomit. Fuck was I really that drunk ? The door swings open and I see villanelle . "Goodmorning eve " her voice harsh and cold . I squit my eyes a rush of pain seeps through my head. Damn how much I hated hangovers. "Take these it will ease the pain" she grunts. Villanelle sits on the edge of the bed waiting for me to swallow the pills than passing me a glass of water. I lean back and lay down I could see villanelle was in a bad mood but I was to much in pain to find out why. 

I expected villanelle to leave but instead she sat there enraged. "Villanelle what's wrong ?"breaking the silence . "Were you with a woman last night ?" She hisses. Fuck I'm caught quickly I lie " Really you think I was having sex last night?" I laugh. Villanelle lips quiver and her body twitches those were the signs I learned to know when to shut up. 

" I undressed you last night because you started to throw up on yourself .There's 5 hickeys around your stomach eve and one on your neck " villanelle chest began heaving . I couldn't tell her the truth about amy . "okay I was with a woman but it was just a prostitute that's all" I whisper. Villanelle got up and slammed the door behind her . God I hope she believed me . 

Three weeks later 

Villanelle and Amy arrive today from new York. They went on a small vacation to celebrate Laura's birthday. I miss villanelle deeply I just want her home. I thought id be happy to have her away but I'm not . I know villanelle hasn't always been good to me but I've grown to like her company ever since she changed. I live and breath for her. I want her body against me when I awake every Morning. I miss her smile,eyes , her endless flirting. I want to talk to villanelle and see where I wanted to take this.

Not sure what time villanelle will arrive i decide to go over Amy's house and put a pause on our relationship I needed time to think. Amy as always embraces me with gifts and flowers. She pulls me in for a kiss but I lean away . "eve what's wrong" her voice anxious. Looking at Amy's desperate eyes built guilt inside me. I swore myself that I wouldn't let villanelle Interfere in my relationship with Amy but I failed. Am I making a mistake? I breath in deeply and hold Amy's hands "Amy I need a break I have some things to figure out".

Amy's eyes start to fill up with tears "Why eve what has changed? Have I done something wrong" I squeeze her hands "No Amy I just need a break please I care for you don't cry". Amy breaks from my grip . " you care for me but you don't love me . It's villanelle that you love you love that monster!!!" She yells. 

Not knowing what to do or say I start to walk away until I feel Amy's arms around me pulling me in for a kiss. I don't fight back because I knew it was the only way to relief her pain a bit. My heart sinks when I see Amy get down on one knee and pull out a ring "please eve marry me we can work this out " .

I stand there frozen not knowing what to say or think. Amy would be the perfect wife for me she was sweet and loving it was her that revived me and helped me at my lowest. So why couldn't I accept her ? 

"I..amy...I" my voice breaking. Everything comes to a hold when a car pulls up in front of us. My BLOOD froze when I saw villanelle come out of the car with Laura. 

Amy still kneeling on one leg with her arms out made it crystal clear to villanelle what was going on. The look on villanelle face was pure hell she was gonna kill us both. 

Villanelle and Laura come closer I pull amy up quick off the floor. Laura broke the silence"omg Amy I didn't know you and eve were together congrats did eve say yes!!!" Her voice excited and hopeful. Obviously she did not know what was going on. Villanelle keeping her cool for the sake of Laura only stares deeply into my eyes I knew right now she wanted to snap me in half. 

"Well eve what was your answer" Villanelle voice sounding cold and robotic. I look at Amy for help but all I could see was paralyzing fear in her face. Laura seeing my desperation reaches for my hand "Eve what's wrong you look frighten" her voice soothing. 

Villanelle standing behind Laura brings her finger to her lips signaling to shush . I force a smile and reply"I'm not frighten just nerves actually you guys interrupted me when I was gonna answer".

Laura breaks out a laughter "omg were so sorry villanelle and I will leave. We just wanted to stop by and bring Amy's favorite bottle of whiskey we found in New York". Laura extends the gift bag to Amy but Amy doesn't react she too distracted staring at villanelle.

I instead grab the bag for her . Villanelle steps closer to Amy "I hope you enjoy the bottle my dearest friend it might be your last one " smiling her voice calm but chilling. 

"Alright Villanelle let's leave these love birds to themselves". Villanelle hesitates a bit from Laura's tug but somehow starts to walk to the car. Beginning to relax while seeing Villanelle and Laura get in the car. I wave at them with a force smile just than villanelle extended her hands out of the window placing it low just for me and Amy to see. Just like that villanelle forms a gun sign with her fingers pointing at Amy while smiling sinisterly.

The car backs out of the drive way and leaves Amy and I finally breath. Amy looks at me "Eve we have to go she's gonna kill us we need to escape tonight"her voice frantic

Too be continued


	2. Where is she !!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villanelle gonna tear Amy up if she doesn't give eve up .
> 
> Wrote this in a hour excuse my grammar hope you like it

Everything went mute my anxiety kicked in 100%. Amy was pacing back and forth explaining a plan that I obviously wasn't listening too. My thoughts drowned out everything and just focused on villanelle.

I can't get the look of villanelle face out of my head when she saw me and Amy . Even though she was enraged I saw something else in her eyes. The more I think about it I thought I saw a tear almost fall from her eyes. Was it a tear or am I so scared that I'm becoming delusional. If it was a tear how much I would like to kiss it away and than wrap my arms around her hugging her tight letting her entrap me into her arms forever. 

"Eve!!Are you listening to me " Amy voice frantic. I nod my head and snap back to reality.

"Listen carefully in 15 min a car will come for you it will take you to a private plane where me and you will escape. We will go into separate cars just incase villanelle catches me" Amy eyes shifted to the back door. 

Amy grabs my arm and guides me to the back door of her house. We both knew villanelle would come soon its just a matter of time. Seeing amy grabbing her belongs and throwing them into numerous bags do I realize that running away would be pointless.

"Amy no matter where we go she will find us .Villanelle would create a killing spree on your family. Don't you understand as long as you have me she will hunt you down" my voice cracks. 

It was the truth villanelle is completely and utterly unhinged. Villanelle and I are bonded we have a string tied around our hearts . She would follow me to the edge of the world if she has too. What's also truth is that being away from villanelle would break me. But that's something I couldn't tell Amy it would devastate her to know that I'll always choose Villanelle. 

I think quick to avoid Amy getting killed because that's the last thing I want. I'll forever care for her and be grateful for her. 

I step close to Amy and intertwine my fingers with her. "Amy I have to go its the only way I must go back to her". Amy eyes began to tear up but it quickly changes to anger . "No eve you are not her possession you deserve better" her voice desperate and shaky.

I cup her face my eyes began to also tear up. I couldn't and wouldn't put this woman in danger I owe her so much and SHE is the one who truly deserves better.

Amy breaks down on my shoulder. I hug her tight cherishing her warmth because it might be the last time I'll feel it. We hold each other for awhile when Amy's dogs began to bark uncontrollably. I look on my watch only about an hour has gonna by since villanelle was here. It's a long drive back home it couldn't be villanelle.

Seeing the dogs running to the front door Amy and I froze . Walk towards the front door carefully we peek through the big curtains in Amy's living room when we see villanelle and a couple of men with her carrying guns . Fuck realizing villanelle was going to gun down this place . I grab Amy's hand and make a run for it upstairs . Not seconds later all of the Windows of Amy' house shatters to pieces. 

Still hearing the dogs bark I call for them immediately to safety. All three come to us huddling in a closet . Shit what was I gonna do all I needed was to go out there and surrender to villanelle . But how if she gunning the place. 

"Eve !!" Villanelle voice agitated. Fuck fuck fuck shes here shes inside . I hear her thrash around the house breaking things . "Find her and that fucking traitor" she orders to her guys. Hearing multiple footsteps all around the house do I began to stand up. Amy automatically pulls me down "No eve don't "Amy was in the verge of tears.

"Amy where the fuck are you.. Eve is mine !!!" villanelle yells. I hear her run up the stairs. All hell breaks loose when the dogs began barking uncontrollably given away our location. The door swings open before she shoots the dogs I burst out the closet . 

I crash against villanelle chest automatically she grips an arm around my waist with one hand while the other holds a gun. 

" Hiding your lover from me huh " Villanelle hands move from my waist to the back of my neck gripping it hard. 

"Your mine eve !! " she growls. She bites me hard on the lips and calls her guys .   
"Grab her " she orders. 

One of them holds me while the other grabs Amy forcefully out of the closet. Villanelle tucks her gun in her pants and rolls up her sleeves. 

Amy was terrified she tried breaking out of the grip of villanelle guy but with no success.

"Well well well look what we got here .. The fucking traitor who tried stealing my eve from me " Villanelle breaks out a laughter. With no warning she punches Amy in the stomach and face.

Seeing her repeatedly hit Amy I start pleading "Villanelle nooo let her go " my voice frantic. I tried squirming out of the grip of villanelle guy but couldn't.

"You coward you need the help of these guys to hold me up so you can beat me. Why don't you fight me like a real woman" Amy laughs. Blood poured out of her mouth and endless blood ran down her nose.

Villanelle straightens up "fine lets see how good you fight..let her go". The armed man let's go of Amy and they both go at it. Villanelle has the upper hand Amy was obviously weak from the beatings she received.

I react quickly escaping the armed man grip instantly I kneed him in the balls and take away his gun. Before the other armed guy could react I shot his leg. Both on the ground I let a gunshot out in the air. 

"Enough villanelle !!Let her go" I growled. Pointing the gun at her she stands up . She smiles at me teasing me pretending to be scared. 

"All I want is you baby just needed to teach this piece of shit to not touch what isn't hers" her voice cunning. Villanelle walks closer to me my back slams against the wall. 

Villanelle twists my wrist and snatches the gun away from me.her hand grips my neck her nails digging deeply into my skin. there was no longer emotion ,any hint of humanity behind villanelle eyes or face expression just a cold blooded psychopath.

"How long have you been sleeping with her" her voice pure venom. Trying to focus with the little air I have "Few months " I gasp. Villanelle looks down my body running the gun from my chest to my stomach sensually while still maintaining her other hand on my neck. 

Amy somehow regains conscious and begans moving. "Let her go villanelle "her voice dry and tired. Amy with little strength she has crawls towards us just to be kicked down by villanelle. 

"Stay down fucking traitor dont you see I'm having a moment with my wife" her laugh rips through the room ."That's right Amy eve will be MY wife not yours" she growls. 

"Villanelle let's go home please I'm yours okay baby " I wrap my arms around her neck and kiss her to try to calm her down . Villanelle surprised with my reaction pushes me back hard.

"Don't play with me eve kissing me wont save her " her voice low and husky. Villanelle walks towards Amy and points the gun. I get in the way and villanelle slaps me "Enough eve !!! Move !!" she growls. I get on my knees and beg "please villanelle leave her I'll never see her again". Tugging on her legs she looks down on me with pure disgust. 

"Look at you begging for her life do you love her that much that you would take a bullet for her?!!" She yells angry. I began sobbing uncontrollably "please Villanelle I'll give you whatever you want " I yell back.

Villanelle shrugs me off her legs "Fine eve I'll won't kill your lover let's go !!" Villanelle grabs me off the floor and pushes me forward to the door. Hearing amy screaming my name haunts me.

Villanelle shoves me in the car and grips my waist pulling me close to her so I wouldn't try to jump out of the car. "Lake house"she orders to the driver. I stayed still and numb throughout the drive. I rested my head on the crook of villanelle neck. I was exhausted I needed sleep taking in Villanelle sweet perfume was enough ease me . I missed her so much I just wish she hadn't made all this mess. villanelle still gripping my waist rests her head against mine. 

I awake to villanelle tugging my arms "Eve wake up were here" I couldn't tell villanelle mood her voice had no emotion.i climb of the car first while villanelle stand leaning over the window instructing our driver. I go inside quickly and make a run to it for the bathroom. I needed space I turn on the water faucet and splash water in my face hoping maybe all that happen today was a nightmare .

"Eve"villanelle growls I open the door to show her where I am and she immediately walk over. "I thought you were hiding from me " she smirks devilishly. "No villanelle I no better than to hide "sighing . 

Still washing my face in the corner of my eyes I see villanelle creep up to me . I turn around quickly and we stand there face to face. I try to lean as back as I could from her but the more I did the closer villanelle invaded my space. 

She brings her hands toward my face and I automatically flinch. "Easy baby I'm not gonna hurt you it's just seeing you all wet brings back memory when I almost drowned you " she laughs making me angry.

She twists my body around where my back is against her chest. Villanelle moves my hair to the side and kisses my neck she bites down hard than uses her her tongue to relieve the pain. I completely submit to her just like the other time time I let her have her way with me . I place my hand on the back of villanelle head pushing her more into my neck . Her lips against my skin sets me on fire. With all the horrible things she done today . I still desired her how could I be this horrible ?. 

"Lets remake some memories "she purrs against my neck. I nod my head and villanelle reaches for the zipper of my dress. Just like that time when she broke into my house for the first time and undressed me years ogo .

Now it's different I let her run her hands all over my bear body while she slowly kisses my back. I shudder to every touch and kiss she gives to me. With my dress all the way off I turn around and face her . Smiling villanelle pulls me close and whispers"You have a nice body" I can't help but burst out a laugh. 

Everything goes quiet when I place my hands on her chest running them all over. Even with blood on her white plaid shirt I still wanted her. I unbutton her shirt revealing her amazing tone body. I place kisses on her chest the more I felt her the more I felt myself get desperate. I begin scratching her bear chest while we kiss. I grind my body against hers making the friction sweeter.

"Take me to hell with you "I whisper villanelle picks me up carrying me too bed. 

To be continued


End file.
